When a communication device submits a request to be registered in an IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) network a number of network elements of the IMS network, such as application servers, are notified of the registration to configure communication services for the communication device. Similarly, when the IMS network deregisters the communication device the application servers along with a proxy call session control function device serving the communication device are notified of the deregistration in order to disable communication services made available to the communication device. Each of the above IMS network elements is notified in separate communication sessions of the registration or deregistration of the communication device.